


《前所未见》05

by boli_hh



Series: 《前所未见》 [5]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *ABO世界观，架空，年下，都市言情狗血年下小狼狗茶叶味A X空虚寂寞又纯情，被迫联姻玫瑰味O三观不正内含【touqing】，不喜勿入。有车预警、狗血预警，有虐有甜李东海和alpha无感情联姻，遇见对面刚搬来的年轻alpha（李赫宰），干柴烈火一来二去的故事。本文炮灰恶人：黎疆先生禁搬运超话
Series: 《前所未见》 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727680
Kudos: 7





	《前所未见》05

李赫宰已经好多天没出过家门了，李东海裹着毯子缩在自己房间的窗前，望着对面的房子轻轻叹气。也许他不该直接拒绝，稍微再委婉一点，或者等李赫宰说完。他无意识地绞着手指，心下自责，他一开始就不该给李赫宰开门，不该放纵自己陷入幻想，不该认识他。  
他乍然回到冰天雪地，在经历过被小心呵护的感觉以后又一次回到原来那样的生活，然后才明白之前的温暖都是幻象，他逃不开的，他也只不过是学会了在牢笼里挥挥翅膀。

李何彦下班回家发现自己弟弟一如既往地抱着抱枕缩在沙发上，电视随意开着一个频道，李赫宰眼神发直，明显没有在看电视。他也不知道李赫宰是怎么了，从前几天开始就这样失魂落魄的，每天早上下楼坐在沙发旁看着外面，也不知道看什么，一坐一整天，到他下班回来还是在老位置没动。

“你到底怎么了？”

李赫宰没有答话，直愣愣地看着前方。  
李何彦有些无奈，他真是想不明白李赫宰这样的原因，作为大哥他只能给些劝导和建议，但这也是要建立在李赫宰愿意对他吐露心声的基础上。  
他看了看时间，关掉电视拍了下弟弟的头。  
“行了，出去买吃的，今晚喝点。”  
“我不想出去，先上楼了。”李赫宰把抱枕拿开，垂着头错开身子。  
李何彦一把抓住他，搭着肩膀拐到厨房“有事就说，我帮你参谋参谋，你闷着有什么用。”

李赫宰最后还是拗不过，被拉着上了房顶的天台花园，开了罐啤酒在手边，李何彦唠唠叨叨把送来的下酒菜打开放到两人中间，还替李赫宰掰好了筷子。做完后他一边感叹自己老了一边坐下来，撑着身后的地猛灌了一口酒。  
“说说，怎么了。”

李赫宰沉默片刻，长长的叹了口气。  
他一边晃着酒一边纠结要怎么开口，他不知道怎么跟李何彦说，直说他爱上一个结婚的omega，而且就住在他们家对面？

李何彦看着李赫宰借酒消愁的失意模样，轻笑。  
“失恋了？”  
“成熟的过程必不可少失恋，喜欢上谁了？”

李赫宰嗤笑，他更惨，还没真正的恋呢。他吸了吸鼻子，在夜风中不急不缓地敲着易拉罐的瓶身，他尽量避开李东海的身份不谈，整合他们这段时间的故事，最后只总结出了一句话。  
“也没什么，我喜欢一个人，但是不能在一起。”  
他叹口气，忍不住想要回头看看对面的房子，一片漆黑，只有两扇窗户亮着灯。李赫宰顿住，看来是黎疆回来了。

“beta？你知道哥不讲究这个，你喜欢就行。”李何彦摆摆手，想起自己年轻往事，不由得惆怅感叹“能遇到喜欢的人太难得了，得抓紧才行。”

“我想抓，没法抓。”李赫宰想起自己和李东海的第一个吻，外面下着大雨，然后他们在窗边接吻。他略微低头便能看见李东海羞红了的脸，周身环绕的信息素混在一起，他想到那个时候就忍不住眼眶酸胀，怀念又难过。  
李赫宰重重叹口气，对面的人可能也不太好过，他已经几天没见到李东海出来，整天闷在屋里，往日里精心爱护的花没有人每天照顾也跟着霜打了似的，无精打采的。

“哥，你说，如果现在有一个人，你特别喜欢他，他也很喜欢你，但是你们俩不能在一起，你怎么办？”  
李赫宰又为自己开了一罐酒，他竭力克制自己的情绪，但还是有眼泪偷偷的从眼睛里跑出来。他尴尬的别过头，胡乱擦干净。  
李何彦注意到，拍拍他的肩膀安慰。  
“你就想着，没缘分别强求，一辈子那么长呢，保不齐就遇到真的合适的。”

“那我要就是想要这个呢？”  
黑夜里，李赫宰目光明明暗暗的沉浮，望着远方沉沉开口。  
“我就想要他，怎么办。”

李何彦要是知道自家弟弟看上的人是谁，他打死都不会说出这句话的。

“那就自然法则。”李何彦慢条斯理地道。  
“自然界到交配季节，雄性动物会吸引雌性动物的注意，雌性动物往往要在很多个雄性之中选择一个最好的，雄性互相争斗，最后赢的那个人可以拥有雌性。”

只见意志消沉的年轻alpha十分不赞同地拧紧眉反驳“哥，他不是那种俗气的人，也不是动物。”

“哎呀万变不离其宗嘛！”李何彦瞄着弟弟的脸色赶紧转移话题“你看这人也是动物来的，对吧，那你们俩一个A，一个O，不能在一起的原因无非就是有别的人掺和在里头，那你就把他踢出局。”  
李何彦打了个响指，冲李赫宰挑眉“我弟弟这么帅，没问题~”

李赫宰闻言也只是勉强勾起嘴角笑了笑，不过经李何彦这么一说倒也没那么难过。黎疆对李东海不好这是再明显不过的事了，反正他们俩两情相悦，又住的这么近，总会想到办法再把李东海追回来。  
他想开了些脸上的表情也没那么差，李何彦一眼扫过去便知道李赫宰没有之前那么烦闷，剩下的就是给他足够的空间想清楚。李何彦先一步下楼，把顶楼留给李赫宰一个人，临走还拍了下他肩膀，提醒他下楼前看清方向，别从楼上滚下去第二天出新闻为爱殉情。

李赫宰一个人在顶楼吹了很久的冷风，到最后干脆转过身，看着李东海家。那一小扇窗户前似有人影晃动，他屏息看着，李东海的身影从窗帘后露出来，又裹着毯子坐在窗边。  
天太黑了，距离又远，看不真切那道静止下来以后的身影。李赫宰趴在天台边痴痴地看着，为了再看清楚些努力睁大眼睛，可惜不仅没能看清，反而因为干涩流下泪。

李东海手机震了震，他拿起来看完，忽然直起身体趴在窗户上仔细地辨认对面的别墅。黑夜之中他从院子里一路看到顶楼，终于看清一道模模糊糊的人影。他几乎快把脸贴到玻璃上，他认得出那是李赫宰，强烈的归属感让他想要现在立刻跑过去，但是他只能这样看着。  
丢在一旁安静的手机又亮了，依然是李赫宰，要他别离窗户太近，会冷。  
李东海乖乖坐回去，他用大毯子裹住自己，靠着一侧的墙望向李赫宰。  
饱受相思之苦在和喜欢的人分担以后好像变得不那么辛苦，黑暗中，李赫宰也那样一动不动地站着，李东海仿佛能感觉到那道目光正温柔地拂过自己身体。他满足地扬起嘴角，这样就很好，他知道自己也正被惦念着。

之后李赫宰还是没能鼓起勇气去见李东海，黎疆最近不知道为什么回来住了，他整晚辗转反侧，一会怕李东海被欺负，一会怕黎疆使阴招逼人就范。他猜李东海不会愿意和黎疆在一起，他也猜黎疆不会白白浪费和omega共处同一屋檐的每一个夜晚。  
事实上跟他想的差不多，李东海为了躲开和黎疆接触几乎想尽了办法，能躲着不见就不见。他最近一直没有见到过李赫宰，虽说断掉关系是他提的，可是当真的从彼此的世界抽离他又觉得很疼，好像手指上长了一处倒刺，撕下来的时候连皮带肉十分利落，过后痛的整个手指头都不敢动。  
最近家里拨过来了几个佣人，每到饭点过来做饭再离开，李东海留意打听过，是以前在市中心那套豪华公寓里伺候雏儿的，正巧那边的肚子最近都没有动静，就给拨回家里了。  
李东海特意挑在黎疆出门上班以后的时间下楼，餐桌上放着一份变冷的早餐，煎得恰当的鸡蛋金黄的摆在盘上，旁边放了一杯牛奶，外加一些绿油油的蔬菜，水煮过的，还有各种营养保健品摆好在一边。  
李东海看着那些吃的，忽然拗起了脾气似的，一股脑全倒进垃圾桶。他做完以后拍拍手，觉得心里畅快多了，他不是不知道这些佣人回来是为了什么。黎疆不就是想要他的身体做好最佳准备然后要孩子么，他偏不，大不了真到发情期那天他就从楼上跳下去，一头摔死才好。  
他一连几天都没有胃口好好吃饭，脸色也不太好，正午的阳光太足，他推开大门想给院子里的花草浇浇水，迈出一步又收了回来。花打理的再好也没人看，枯了也没什么，总比漂漂亮亮的没人欣赏好。

他的动作李赫宰都在对面看得清楚，本已给自己打好气去找李东海聊聊，告诉他自己不在意那些世俗眼光，也可以等李东海跟黎疆分道扬镳的那天。李赫宰甚至已经想好，李东海要是不给他开门，他就翻栏杆进去，说不过那就按着亲，总会亲到服软。  
看到对面大门打开他直接从沙发上跳起来，可惜李东海没有出来，不知道为什么又回去了。李赫宰怔怔地站着，如果不是知道李东海看不见自己在屋内的动作，他差点以为李东海是因为看见他了才躲回去，他宁愿是这样。  
李赫宰望着一大片有枯萎之态的花圃，胸腔内又密密麻麻的疼了起来。

李东海这样混混僵僵过了一个礼拜，终于熬不下去了，他早上起来觉得头昏脑涨却没在意，洗漱完毕按照老样子坐在窗边耐心等着，等黎疆的车开走再下去。  
他迎着晨间暖阳抬起头，今天是个暖和的太阳天，他呆呆地望着天空，觉得自己身体越来越轻，好像要飞到天上去了。李东海张了张嘴，他觉得自己飞起来了，迎着光晕，越飞越高。

…………

再次睁眼已经是下午时分，李东海呻吟一声醒来，发现自己仍在早晨待的窗边，颈椎僵直的疼痛比不上头疼，他摸了摸自己，似乎发烧了。  
他嘲讽地笑道，原来晕过去了都没人知道，可能以后有一天死在这里也没人知道。他连外边的那些花都比不上，花花草草有他的照顾，有他想着，可他连念着自己的人都没有，之前有过，被他亲手赶走了。

李赫宰家公司最近在忙项目，李何彦懒着来回奔波干脆回市内的公寓住了。李赫宰每天一个人守着大房子，看日出又日落，然后繁星高挂。只这样待了两天已然不堪忍受，偌大的房子毫无人气，冷冰冰的让他本就不高的兴致更加低落，在日复一日的重复如此的几天过去，他突然想起李东海一个人这样过了六年。  
他意识到这一点的时候已经后半夜，市郊这片别墅区安安静静。他哥几天没回来，家里堆了不少速食快餐盒和易拉罐，李赫宰不想开灯，借着月光摸索着，脚下没留意踩了一个易拉罐滑倒。在半空中他反应了过来，然后任由自己摔到地上，安静的客厅响起一阵杂音，回音在房内回旋一阵渐渐消失。

“嘶……好疼…”

没有人回应。  
李赫宰在黑暗里睁大双眼看着上方，他摔得好疼。他躺在地上愣了愣，蜷起身体偷偷地哭了起来，像回到子宫里那样蜷缩着，抱住自己的腿努力压抑哭声。

他好想李东海。

这天，李东海按老习惯在黎疆回来之前回到房间反锁房门，然后要一直在里面待到第二天黎疆走。他在屋里撑着头发呆，房门被佣人敲响，轻声告诉他黎疆要他下去吃饭。

“你告诉他我不饿，我不舒服，想休息。”李东海连门都没打开，说完又躺在地毯上。  
他快数不清日子过去了多久，他觉得自己好像已经有一辈子那么长没有见过李赫宰，以前能天天见面的时候时间过得飞快，现在的每一分都像煎熬，且永无止境。

他打发下去的佣人没几分钟又重新敲门“您还是得下来一趟，黎先生说有事要说。”

李东海下去的时候黎疆正在吃饭，见他下来也只是略微抬了抬眼皮，继续吃自己的。李东海打量着他的脸色，安静落座。桌上色泽鲜美的美味佳肴在他眼里味同嚼蜡，黎疆不说话他也不开口，坐在那陪着。  
只要黎疆不碰他，做什么都可以。

“瘦了。”黎疆夹菜的间隙看了他一眼，淡淡开口。  
李东海正诧异着，alpha的下一句顿时让他觉得自己毫无尊严，至少在黎疆面前，他好像什么都不是，比不上路边被好心人施舍的流浪狗。  
“生孩子吃胖点好，太瘦了会营养不良，你尽量多吃吧。”

情绪来的很突然，李东海赌气般开口“我想跟你离婚。”

“东海，我没那么多时间跟你玩小孩过家家的游戏。”黎疆咽下口中的食物，连眼皮都没抬一下，他无所谓李东海的想法，就像他也无所谓他养在许多地方的那些omega一样，要说他们之间最大的区别，李东海比那些人高贵得多，更不会讨他欢心，性子更冷。  
他擦了擦嘴，越是这样他越觉得有意思，他最喜欢将高高在上的圣洁小天使拽到地下，狠狠踩碎他们的翅膀，将看重的东西一一打碎，碾压，然后彻底变成他的。  
他抬眼看向对面面无表情的李东海，颇为感兴趣的挑挑眉，李东海开始让他越来越有兴趣就是跟那些俗气的莺莺燕燕们与众不同，是一只假意驯服的野玫瑰。

“吃饭，我说了，你现在就得为怀孕做准备了，尽力保证孩子健康不是每个omega该做的吗。”

李东海低着头，小声开口“我不想吃。”

黎疆没说话，重重将筷子放到瓷碟上，目光沉沉地看着他。  
李东海垂眸，木然地拿起筷子，一口一口往嘴里送。他太难过了，思念和烦躁日日夜夜撕扯着他，他几乎快被那些情绪搞疯了。这时，他突然想到，在电视里见到的失恋的人就是像他现在这样的反应，他想到这忽然笑出声，他还是有谈过恋爱的。

黎疆似乎有些不悦，将筷子放到一边抱臂蹙眉看他一阵，不满地啧了一声。  
“我每次回来你不是整天躲在房间里就是哭丧着脸出来，我今天说你什么了你又在哭。你别忘了，六年前是你家非要把你塞过来，我当时没碰你一直留到现在，你该知足。”  
黎疆已经被惹恼了，明明他还什么都没做，李东海就好像已经受了天大委屈一样。一边往嘴里塞米饭一边哭，眼泪一滴接着一滴，流进嘴里和饭一起咽下去。李东海这样楚楚可怜弄的他情绪焦躁，虽然哭不是让他喜欢的表达，但他居然还有一丝窃喜李东海在自己面前有情绪。

李东海讷讷地望着发怒的alpha，后知后觉摸了摸自己的脸，他不知道自己哭了。他一摸，摸到上次被黎疆扇了一巴掌以后，在脸侧靠近耳朵的地方留下一道结痂的疤，他轻轻地摸着，然后低声道歉。  
“对不起。”  
他已经没心情再跟黎疆纠缠下去，生咽下最后一口饭起身“我不舒服，先回房间了，你慢慢吃。”

身后传来黎疆不耐烦的长长叹息，李东海脚下步伐的节奏没变，继续走着，他好像除了这样继续下去没有别的办法。

“李东海。”  
“下周我还会回来，你准备一下，要去对面李总家里应酬。”

李东海猛地顿住脚步，“对面？”  
他睁大眼睛，内心传来一丝喜悦，他也许能见到李赫宰一次，远远看着也好。  
“我也要去吗？”

黎疆已经起身穿外套，刚刚李东海转过身眼神亮了起来，整张小脸一下子就漂亮了。他思索着或许该带人出去放放风了，总把人捂在家里可能是在闹脾气，带出去走一走见见人就好了。  
“对，你也要去，对面是跨国集团的总裁，你见面怎么说话心里有数。”他回过身，难得给了笑脸。  
“表现好的话，之后的晚宴也带你去，你不是想出门么，下周别给我丢人，好好表现。”

李东海根本没想那么多，答应了一声立刻转身上楼，他冲回房间第一件事便是把刚刚吃下的东西尽数吐了出来，然后坐在洗手间的地上默默盘算，去李赫宰家里一定会见到李赫宰一面，只要能近距离的看一眼就足够。  
他抱住自己的双腿，把头埋进腿间，在无人能看见的地方露出近日来少有的笑容，连小小的牙尖儿都冒了出来。

-tbc-  
by：玻璃


End file.
